Selfless
by StrangerThingsMileven
Summary: What would've happened if Mike did something different on that night?
1. He's Gone

It was there, right in front of us, the Demogorgon. Lucas got his 'Wrist Rocket' and opened fire, it did nothing, one, and another one, and then one hit, and the Demogorgon flew back against the chalkboard. We realized, it wasn't the wrist rocket, it was El, she was walking towards it.

"El no!"

I ran up to her, but she pushed me back. I couldn't do anything; I was too winded.

She went up to the Demogorgon, and it started breaking.

"Goodbye Mike."

"No!"

Right as it was imploding, I ran up and pushed her out of the way, and everything went black.

He woke up, he wasn't dead, he got up and looked around, and realized where he was.

"This is the upside down."

It was the school, it looked the same, but there were giant vines everywhere, and something weird in the air.

Joyce, Hop, they had to be in here.

He ran outside and ran to the lab as fast as he could.

Once he got there he started looking, in every room until he found an elevator, it wasn't operational but there was a rope. When he got down there he looked in every room there, until he got to a room that seemed to be affected more by the vines. There was a hole in the wall, shrinking, about the size of a manhole cover, shrinking fast, it was gone before Mike could get to it. That was it, he was trapped here, no way out.

He went out of the building, and started towards his house. Once he got there, he setup a fort in his room, heat rises he figured, it was cold, _really cold_. Now he had to figure out food, there was nothing natural here, he couldn't think of anything, nothing was edible, he checked his pantry, everything was covered in vines, he checked his fridge, everything was spoiled, he checked his freezer, everything was spoiled there too, except for one thing, _Eggos_. He laughed, the one thing he could ever find was more stuff to remind him of El. He went back upstairs, ate his Eggos and went to sleep, that was a lot of what he was going to do.

Sleep.

"Mike!?" Yelled Dustin

"MIKE!" Yelled Lucas

They looked around, no sign of their friend anywhere.

"Ha ha, very funny prank, would you please come out?" Said Dustin

It wasn't a prank. Mike was gone.

"Mike?"

El woke up.

Lucas and Dustin rushed to her.

"El, do you know what happened to Mike?" Said Lucas

"He isn't here." Said Dustin

She shook her head, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you saved us, just, Mike saved you too." Said Dustin

They heard police and ambulance sirens outside.

"Come on." Said Lucas

Dustin was carrying her.

"What happened in there?" An officer asked Lucas

"I don't know, we were getting the notebooks we left and suddenly guys went in there with guns, she passed out, and hit ground with her face, and the sounds of the gunshots made her ears bleed, and we walked outside the classroom and we saw bodies and ran and- "

"Ok, ok kid. Hey can I get these kids to some ambulances!?"

Paramedics took them to ambulances and gave Dustin and Lucas blankets. They went to check on El.

"Hey El, are you ok?"

She nodded.

Her nose had stopped bleeding and she had gotten a blanket.

Mike's parents' car drove in

"Michael!?" Yelled his mom

She rushed around panicked. She found Lucas and Dustin

"Where's Michael?"

"Um." Said Dustin

"Ok, this is what's been going on for the past week, Will disappeared, he's not dead, when we went looking for him, we met a girl named Eleven, Eleven helped us figure out where Will was, a place called the upside down, which is basically our world but all run down and dark and shadowy. The upside down was home to a monster the we named the Demogorgon, the Demogorgon started kidnapping people, namely Will, and Nancy's friend called Barb or something. The Demogorgon came to the school and we killed it, Mike disappeared with it, shoving Eleven out of the way." Said Lucas

He caught his breath, he had spared her the whole El had powers, and that they setup a swimming pool in the gym.

"What? Wh-Where is he?"

"We don't know."

This was hard to take in.

"Hey, we were wondering, could El live in Mike's room? She doesn't really have a home." Said Dustin

"Doesn't have a home?"

"Yeah, her parents died in a car crash and we don't want her in foster care, plus Mike liked her."

"Um, O, Ok."

"Don't worry, Nancy has met her before, she'll know what to do."

"El, go with her for now, we have to wait for our parents. Don't worry Nancy will be there."

"Ok."

She walked to Mike's mom.

"Hi."

She tried to look positive even though her son was missing.

"Oh, and she has a pretty, troubled, childhood, she's pretty quiet."

"Oh, ok."

They left.

"What are we going to do?" Said Lucas

"I don't know! For all we know Mike is dead!" Said Dustin

"Ugh."

"Ok, for now we go home, tell our parents the same story and help El. Got it?"

"Fine."


	2. Are You Alive?

One week

The days were blurring together, the Eggos in his house ran out, he was starving.

He decided to take a walk in the woods, to see if there was any fruit, or anything to eat really.

He wondered for hours, and as he was turning back, he found a wooden box, now this wouldn't be weird to Mike normally, people put random stuff in the woods all the time. But this was weird, it wasn't overgrown with vines, and it seemed to be brand new, even though even though new stuff looked run down here.

He walked over to it, inspected it, then opened it.

There was food in it, hungrily he grabbed it, he ate it like he had never eaten before.

Who left this here? Was there someone else in this place, and if there was, why would they leave food in a wooden box in the woods? The even bigger question was; how often would they fill this? Would it be daily? Weekly? Monthly?

He doesn't know, information was hard to come by, hell, the time of day is hard to come by, his watch broke when he got here.

"El?"

"El wake up."

It was Mike.

"You were having another nightmare."

"Oh."

"What was it about this time?

"You, when the Demogorgon left, you went with it, you vanished."

"Well, I haven't vanished, I'm right here."

"Hmm."

She drifted back to sleep.

She woke up.

"Mike?"

Nothing.

"Mike!?"

Nancy came in, she found El in her bed crying.

"What's the matter?"

"I, it was Mike, like he was still here, like all of this has been a nightmare."

She felt sorry for the kid, it had been a rough week, every night there had been nightmares, some about the lab, but most of them about Mike.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we will, trust me. Now get some sleep."

"Ok."

Nancy left the room

Not knowing what to do wasn't exactly comforting to El, but at least, she hoped, that they could find him.

She never got back to sleep, she couldn't, ever, get back to sleep, it was tiring.

She thought about Mike, how he is, not living, _surviving_ , in that place.

She concentrated on him, trying to find him, trying to see if he was ok, if he was alive.

Every night when she woke up, she would try, and every time it failed.

She didn't know what was blocking her, was it the upside down?

"Mike." She whispered

"Mike, please."

Nothing.

It made her want to scream.

She wanted to get out of bed, to go look for him, to find him. But it was no use, if she walked out of the house, someone would notice, probably Nancy.

So she laid there, for hours, just think, plotting, planning on how to get him back.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Cried Mike's mom

"Coming mom!" Yelled Nancy

"Coming." Said El

She walked downstairs to bacon and eggs for breakfast. Mrs. Wheeler was making some more eggs, while Mr. Wheeler was reading his paper.

"Hey El." Said Mrs. Wheeler

"Hi."

She didn't talk very much, not even as much as she did the week prior, the only words Mrs. Wheeler could get out of her were 'Hi', 'No', and 'Yes'.

"Hey El, do you want me to walk you over to your friends when I go to the store?" Asked Nancy

She nodded.

They ate their breakfast in silence.

"Ok, come on El, let's go."

"Ok."

They left and Jonathan picked them up.

"Ok, I'm not actually going to the store, but I can still drop you off."

She nodded.

They went to Will's house

"Ok, everyone's here. We're going to the movies, have fun." Said Jonathan

"Ok."

She walked inside.

"Hey El." Said Will

"Hi."

She stayed over for a few hours. Talking, or usually, listening to her friends talk, was comforting.

"How are you doing, since." Asked Dustin

"Ok." Said El, lying

Everyone knew she was lying, you could look at her and tell that she wasn't ok.

"El- "

"I am ok."

And they left it at that.

She didn't like feeling like this, powerless, so she didn't like talking about it, except for Nancy, Nancy was there when she had nightmares.

She didn't know what to do, if she had fun, she had a feeling in her stomach because she wasn't doing anything about Mike, but she didn't know how to move on. From the person who took her in when she was standing in the rain, who was the first person who called her 'friend', and then 'more than friends' even though she didn't know what that means. Or why, for the last day, when she was around him, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, a good one.

All these questions, and the person she would ask was gone. She didn't even know if he was alive.

So she slept, while her friends were talking about a game.

She slept.


	3. I Want To Kill Him

Two Weeks

Tiredness, cold, hunger, that is all he felt. Even though he slept for most of his days, he was tired. Even though he was wearing two jackets and a shirt, he was cold. Even though he had semi-weekly rations of a Tupperware container of some meat, he was hungry. He was miserable, he didn't even know how long he had been here, just that it felt like months.

Today was different, today, he heard something out there. He peeked out of his window, even though visibility was low, he could make out what it was, a monster, not just any monster, Brenner. He was calling out Mike's name. Mike thought that he died, the son of a bitch was still living, walking, talking. He wanted to kill him, kill him for what he had done for years to El, years of isolation, torture, _pain_. He wanted to kill him for having El open the gate, for making the monster that kidnapped his friend, and killed so many others. He wanted to kill him for putting El in danger, for making it a possibility that she would have to be trapped here.

 _ **He wanted to kill him**_

But he couldn't, he barely had enough strength to go to the woods and get food, much less kill a man twice his size, but he wanted to, unless. Unless if the monster was part of El, and created by El, then I might've had some of El's powers, since he absorbed the blast, he has some too, if he was telekinetic, then he could kill Brenner, he would be knocked out for possibly several days, or maybe even weeks, he could die. But if he killed him, El would be safe, safe from the everlasting threat of Brenner coming back for her, safe from being abducted back to the lab, safe from being experimented on even more, _safe_.

And if it didn't work? He would probably rather die than give up any information about his family or her.

It was worth the risk

He gathered up all his strength and went out of the house. Brenner was alone, that was a mistake on his part. He walked up five yards in front of him.

"I'm here." He yelled

"Good, good, come with me, I can get you out of here."

"What, so I can tell you where she is? So I can tell you where everyone is? Not happening."

"Then you'll die out here."

"I'd rather die than let her be forced back to you, you piece of shit."

"Then I'll have to take you by force, and I don't want to have to do that."

"Very well, you don't have to."

"What?"

"What, you didn't figure it out? That's sad. I absorbed some of El's energy when that thing, **that** _ **you**_ **brought to the normal world** , died."

"So, you- "

"Yes, I can kill you."

"Then why haven't you yet, if you have this power you speak of."

"Because, I wanted to see that smile wiped off your smug face."

And like that, he snapped his neck, Brenner was dead, and Mike passed out.

" _ **I want to kill him."**_

El woke up, hearing these words, they were different than anything else she would usually hear in her dreams. Usually the words she heard him say were hazy and quiet, this was sharp and clear, like it cut the air. And if this was real, who would he kill, _how would he kill him._ She knew that being in the upside down for a week was tiring, but for two? He had to be almost dead, too tired to walk to walk for a mile, much less kill someone.

She looked at the clock, five fifteen, weird, she usually woke up from nightmares around three.

 _Three hours later_

"Girls! Dinner!"

Karen had been 'coping' with her son's 'death' better than anyone, which meant she hid it better than anyone.

"Coming!" Yelled Nancy

They walked downstairs, Eggos.

"I'm sorry, we ran out of everything else, I'm going to go grocery shopping later."

El felt sick to her stomach, she hadn't eaten Eggos, nor wanted to look at them ever since he left, it just reminded her of him.

"El, are you ok?" Nancy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She sat down, she didn't eat, she couldn't eat.

After everyone was done she went down to the basement, and sat in her fort.

"Mike." She whispered

"Please, please come back."

She started crying.

"Please."


	4. He Saved You

Four weeks

He woke up, hunger panging through his stomach, ears ringing, and a throbbing headache. He felt the back of his head, dried blood in his hair, presumably from the fall.

He got up, still a little hazy, and went to the box in the woods. The Tupperware full of meat and Eggos as usual, he was still unsure why there were Eggos in it though.

He had to have been knocked out for days, maybe weeks. It had been a rough time, how long he had been here, he didn't know, maybe a year?

He went back to his room, and slept.

It was a horrible place, but he didn't regret his decision. He would rather be here, than El, having to go through more pain and suffering. Maybe she was even living a normal life by now, going to school, hanging out with her friends. Yeah.

She could be living a normal life

"Mike!"

Nancy rushed into her room

"It's ok, it's ok."

"No, it's not, it's my fault, I opened the gate, I let it out, I didn't protect him."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, no it's not."

"Then why is he gone. Why am I not there instead?"

"You couldn't save him, he made his own choice, _he saved you_."

"He shouldn't have."

"But he did, and that's what matters, you're here, that's probably what he wanted."

 _ **He saved you**_

One and a half weeks prior

"Hey Flo, I have to go and take my meds, I left them at home, I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Ok, just don't forget to come back this time, ok?"

"Such little faith."

"You wonder why."

He walked out. Hopper had been leaving food in this box for almost three weeks now, he knew who was taking it, and he was glad he was.

He went to the grocery store and got some frozen chicken, and Eggos. He didn't know why he left Eggos every time, but something in his gut told him to.

He drove over to the woods, got out and headed over to the box. Once he got there, he opened it and found something rather alarming. Everything he had left there a few days prior, was still there, nothing was touched. Something had to have happened, either the kid didn't have enough strength to get to the box, he lost track of where it was, _or he was dead_. He shuddered at the last reason.

Hop blamed himself for Mike's disappearance, after all, he lead the agents to the school like a dumbass, which led the monster to school, which made Mike disappear.

" _ **It's my fault, I put you wherever the hell you are, and now I don't know if you're alive. It's my fault."**_


	5. Out

5 weeks

It was getting colder, he was getting hungrier, and tired out quicker.

Hell, he could barely make it to the box in the woods and back without passing out.

He didn't even want to try his newfound abilities; he possibly wouldn't wake up if he did.

He heard voices, outside, three men, in hazmat suits.

"Doctor!?"

"Brenner!"

"Guys, guys look at this."

He heard them rush over to what he assumed was Brenner's body.

"Shit!"

"What do you think it was!?"

"I don't know! I don't see any markings on it!"

"If he left the lab three weeks ago, do you think he's been dead for three weeks?"

"Smells like he's been dead for three weeks."

"But wouldn't his body be decomposing?"

"We don't know what it's like here."

"Well, whatever it was, I don't want to confront it."

"But what if it's near the lab, _near the portal_."

That was some interesting news to Mike

"Wait, what if it's that kid, that Brenner was looking for?"

"What, you think some kid did this, especially after being in this hellhole for weeks?"

"I mean."

Mike thought

'Did he have enough strength to get to the lab? Who would be on the other side? Could he get a hazmat suit from one of the men and sneak in?'

It was worth a shot, and if it didn't work, he would probably just pass out for a few days, not like he planned on killing anyone, just making them stay here, and besides they were assholes, they deserved it.

He crept silently out of the basement door, and waited next to a tree near the lab.

"Come on guys let's get back, before we get killed."

Mike stepped on a twig for a distraction, hoping it would work.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Go check it out."

"Why do I have to!?"

"Because, you're the only one with a gun."

"Fine."

He walked over cautiously, luckily, he was the shortest of the three, about the same height of Mike.

Mike tripped him, and took his gun.

"Listen, give me the suit, _quietly,_ or I will shoot you and your two friends." Mike whispered

"And do what?" the man said quietly

"Stay here for twenty minutes, if I see you on the way to the lab, or in the lab, I will shoot, got it?"

"Got it."

He gave the kid the suit

Fresh air, that's what he breathed, fresh air, not polluted by whatever the fuck was in the air here.

"Stay here."

"Just a false alarm!" Mike said is his best impression of the man

"Ok, ok, let's get the hell out of here!"

They got to the portal

"You're last, you've got the gun."

"Fine."

They both walked in, and Mike followed

It was like the upside down, just little lighter.

There was a scientist in the booth in front of him

"You three, go to the 'decon' room and take off the suits, and put your gun up, then, go to the debriefing room, and write a statement."

"Yes sir." Said the other two

Mike followed them

They made It to the 'decon' room and the other two took of their helmets.

"Glad we're out of that place."

"I know, right?"

Mike hid behind a wall and quickly took of the suit. Put the gun up, and ran for it.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Dude, what's a kid doing here?"

"And where did Harrington go?"

He ran, he made it outside, where he heard guards yelling at him

"Hey kid, get back here!"

He was almost at the gate, he was almost free, when a guard tackled him to the ground, and he passed out.


	6. They Kept Her Here, Now Me

Five and a half weeks

Tile walls and floor, a bright light, a bedside table, and a, and a drawing of a kid and an old man named papa, with the number eleven in the bottom corner. His blood boiled, he was in her room, the place that they kept her in for years, _for twelve years._ _ **They kept her here for twelve years.**_ In this room, that was apparently his now.

A scientist walked in

"Hello, I am Doctor Peterson, you've been here for three days, without waking up."

"So."

"You seem frightened, intimidated perhaps. Don't worry, since Doctor Brenner is no longer here, we'll make sure to make you feel, 'at home'."

"Why am I here."

"You've been in that place for over a month! We just have to make sure you don't show any side effects."

"How long will I be here?"

"Surly not for over a week! Now, I shall go get you some lunch."

"Why is that here?" He asked, pointing to the picture on the wall

"Oh, that was just from the previous patient, don't worry I'll get it."

"No, leave it."

"Why?"

"Comforting, color in a room full of white."

"Ok."

The scientist walked out of the room

This had to be a lie, _side effects?_ They obviously want to know where she is. Why else would they put him in _her_ room?

He just hoped they didn't know what he could do, that was his only means of escape.

"I'm back, I brought, a bowl of mac and cheese, an apple, and some crackers."

"Thanks."

He was trying to look as non-resistant as possible

"Now, in thirty minutes, we'll have a physician in here to make sure there were no physical side effects."

"Ok."

The man left

He wondered what time it was, because it probably wasn't near lunch, and there was no clock in the room.

So, he waited until the physician got there

"Hello, I am Dr. William, I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"Ok."

He got a standard check-up and the doctor left

"Ok, that'll be it for the rest of the day, I'll be right back with your dinner." Said Doctor Peterson

He brought his dinner, Mike ate it and went to sleep

" _ **They kept her here for twelve years.**_ "

She woke up, it was something else that sounded different than everything else, it wasn't dreamlike, like everything else, it seemed real.

She checked to see if she could see him, and something weird happened, she could see him in a white room, a room she recognized. Just for a second, she could see Mike in her room back in the lab, _he was stuck there_. And then she couldn't get anything, maybe it was the lab trying to block her somehow.

She didn't know


	7. El If You Can Hear Me, Help

He repeated this schedule for what he assumed was six days, at least, he slept six more times.

"Here is your breakfast."

"Am I getting out today?"

"Sadly, no, you haven't met the requirements to be called 'healthy'."

"But you said that I would only be here for a week."

"Yes, but I didn't assume that it would take this long to recover."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Sorry, but no."

So, he ate his breakfast

He wanted to use his abilities to call someone for help, but he knew that there were signs of using them that he couldn't get away with, he would be locked up, put in maximum security.

But if he did, he might be able to call El for help, she could come, or maybe he could use his powers to escape.

Maybe, but not right now, maybe after dinner.

He continued his normal day which consisted of sitting around, being seen by another specialist, and eating.

When he was supposed to be sleeping, he tried to contact El, making sure to face away from the camera.

" _ **El, if you can hear me, help, I'm trapped in the lab, get the chief or someone and please help.**_ "

And he fell asleep

" _ **El, if you can hear me, help, I'm trapped in the lab, get the chief or someone and please help.**_ "

That's what she heard when she was heading over to Will's house

"Mike?"

"What'd you say El?" Will asked

"I, I think it was Mike."

"What about him?"

"He said he was in the lab."

He stopped his bike

" _What?_ _When did you talk?_ "

"I Don't know how, but I heard him, in my head."

"El, this is big news. But what if you're just imagining it?"

"No, it was Mike."

"Ok, we have to tell Hop."

They got to Will's house

"Chief!"

"What do you want kid?"

"We think we know where he is!" Said Will

"Who?"

"Mike!"

He stopped for a second

"Where?"

"We think he's at Hawkins lab."

"What, Why?"

"El said she heard him."

"El?"

"I heard him, in my head, I don't know how."

"Ok, fine, if he's in there, how do we get him out? They made it an even bigger fortress."

"We don't know."

"Ok, tonight we will go to the woods near the lab, and try to get him out. Got it?"

"Yes."

'Don't worry Mike, we'll get you out.' She thought

We'll get you out


	8. You Saved Me

He woke up, something didn't feel right, the light was still off. He probably woke up early, but he usually had to be woken up.

He channeled something to El

" _ **El, all I need you to do, is get inside the fence, I think I can get out to it.**_ "

He quickly wiped his nose, and the light turned on

"Hello, I have breakfast."

"Can I go home _today_?"

"Still a no."

"Fine."

"A psychologist will be here in twenty minutes, eat fast."

"How does a psychologist have anything to do with my health?"

"We just have to make sure you're mentally stable."

The doctor left, Mike figured that the psychologist would be his way out, so he planned, he could knock out the psychologist and try to bolt for the outside, hide in a bush until Hop gets here.

So, he waited, and the psychologist came.

"Ok Hop, we're here, what's the plan?" Nancy asked

"Wait, why are you here?"

"He's my brother in case you forgot."

"I figured we could use some help." Said Will

"Anyone else have surprises?"

" _ **El, all I need you to do, is get inside the fence, I think I can get out to it.**_ "

"Mike said he could get to the outside."

"When? Just now?" Will asked

"Yes."

"Wait, how 'Just now'?"

"She can communicate with him with her mind somehow." Said Will

"Ok, how do we get in?" Nancy asked

"I brought chain cutters." Said Hop

"Wait, so you just plan on cutting the fence?"

"Yeah, worked once, just stay out of the light, and stick to the fence."

"Ok."

"Hello." Said The psychologist

"Hi, and sorry."

"About what?"

And mike make him trip and ran out the cracked door

He ran for it, and kept running until he reached the front door.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

He turned around, it was a guard holding him at gunpoint.

Mike made the gun fly out of his hands and kept running outside, he heard shots behind him

They made it inside the fence

They heard gunshots

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Said Will

"Obviously, kid, it's probably Mike." Said Hop

"Wait, Mike's getting _shot at_?" Said Nancy

"Or making a distraction."

" _ **Where are you?**_ " El tried to communicate

" _ **El? I'm near the front door, where are you?**_ "

"Guys, he's near the front door." Said El

"Ok." They went around to the front

"There he is!" Said Will pointing out a bush with a figure behind it

"Ok, El, go get him and come back, then we're getting the hell out of here." Said Hop

She ran, dodging the lights.

"Mike?"

"El?"

She went over to him, horrified to see that he was bloody and pale

"What happened?"

"Can we talk later? Once we get out of here?"

"Oh, yeah."

They ran back to the fence

"Mike!" Yelled Nancy

"Shh, keep your voice down, enough reunion, let's go." Said Hop

They left, he was finally going back home

They got into Hop's truck and headed to his house

"What happened!?" Asked Nancy

"Where were you?" Asked Will

"Are you hurt?" Asked El

"Ok, I was sent to the upside down, and set up shack in our house, and there was a box in the woods with food in it randomly." Said Mike

"That was me, kid." Said Hop

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but it worked, you're alive."

"Anyways, Brenner came in to the upside down, and I killed him."

"Wait, _you killed someone?_ " Asked Nancy

"Brenner was a monster not a person, _I killed something_."

"How?" Asked Will

"I'll get to that part later. Anyways, a while later, some guys in hazmat suits came looking for him, and I got one of them to give me their suit, and got into the lab, I took it off and bolted to the gate, but I got tackled and was stuck in El's room there for the past week, and for some reason they put me on a different time schedule."

"Are you hurt?" Asked El

"No."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Asked Will

El put two and two together

"Oh."

"Oh what El?" Asked Nancy

"I have powers, that's how I killed Brenner and how I got out."

"WHAT?"

He demonstrated with the walkie talkie on the dash of the car, making it move onto Nancy's lap

"How?" Asked El

"I think it's because the Demogorgon imploded to me, so I got some of your powers."

"Cool." Said Will

"Ok, we're here." Said Hop

"Bye guys." Said Will

They got out and walked inside.

"Mom!" Yelled Nancy

"What is it sweetie?"

"Would you come here for a second?"

"Ok!"

She came out from her room and walked downstairs

"Yes sweet- "

"Hi mom." Said Mike

"Michael."

She went to hug him

"Where have you been? And why are you wearing a hospital gown?"

So, he explained his story, once it was over, his mother had some comments

"Wait, _you killed a man? You have powers? What powers?_ "

"It wasn't a person it was a monster, and I have the same powers that El has."

"What? El has powers?"

"Wait, you didn't tell her that El has powers?" Mike asked Nancy

"It never came up."

"What powers?"

El picked up the phone behind her

"Mom, I think it's for you." Said Nancy, trying not to burst out laughing

She turned around, and almost passed out.

"Wait, so you can move stuff with your mind?"

"Among other things, yes."

"What other things?"

"I can talk to people using my mind. But not right now, every time we use it, we get tired, and I already used it a lot today."

"Ok, go shower, all three of you."

It was good to be back


	9. Season Two-Chapter One: Sleepover

_**A/N:**_ _ **I felt like the last chapter of the first season (Yes, I'm calling them seasons) ended a little abuptly, so i decided i would write some fluff as a fitting season two, season two will be nine chapters long mimicking actual stranger things season two.**_

* * *

It had been a month since Mike had gotten back, and everything was going great. The lab decided not to pursue him or Eleven. His friends seemed to be fine, Will had been acting unusual but everyone assumed it was because of a traumatic experience. El had been learning how to read and talk, and he had a pretty big crush on her, not that he was going to admit it. Everything was normal. In fact, El was staying the night at Mike's house. Karen decided that having four children was a little bit too much, so Joyce took her in.

They were in the basement; Mike was trying to explain Dungeons and Dragons to El, it wasn't going very well. To El, all the rules were too confusing, and there were too many. They decided to take a break, it was going along pretty slow.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." El said, hanging her head low

"No, No!" Mike said, trying not to get her upset "It's not your fault, you didn't really get to play this stuff as a kid, it's unfair, and it sucks, but you got to learn eventually, or else Dustin might want to teach you, and we all know what happened the last time he taught something."

She chuckled a little

The last time Dustin tried to teach something, it was science, and he almost burned down the classroom with a Bunsen burner.

"No, I don't want that." She said, smiling, trying not to burst out in laughter

"Here, how about we take a break for the night, then tomorrow, we can see if you remember some of the stuff I taught you today, ok?" Said Mike

"Ok." Said El excitedly

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Mike

"Eggos?"

"Sure, we'll go make some Eggos."

They went upstairs and went to the toaster

Mike shushed El "Keep it down a little, my mom is asleep. And Nancy, well…" Mike was pretty sure that Jonathan was over, making it a toss-up if Nancy was asleep or not.

"Sorry." El whispered

Suddenly the Eggos popped, giving them both a mini heart attack

"Hurry, grab the Eggos and let's go, before we wake my parents up." Said Mike

El quickly grabbed the Eggos and ran down the stairs

They talked to each other for hours, for a girl with a very limited vocabulary, El was surprisingly good at making conversation

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What is _love_?"

"Uh, love is when." Mike had to think, _what is love_? "I guess, love is when you don't want to leave someone, when you feel really happy when you're around that person. I guess that's what love is."

"Mike." El said in a quiet tone

"Yeah?" Mike said, curious about what she was going to say

" _I love you_." El said, in a confident, yet quiet tone

It felt like Mike had lost his brain for a second

"I, I love you too." He replied

She kissed his cheek, it was short, but sweet. It felt like her chest was about to explode. Mike was pretty sure he could see his brain in front of him, not able to use it, he could barely comprehend what was going on. He kissed her, like the one in the cafeteria, but she knew a little more on what would happen.

"Woah." Mike said

"Woah." El said

They fell asleep right there, cuddled up with each other on the couch, Mike making sure that she wouldn't fall off.

She slept peacefully

When El woke up, she realized that Mike was still asleep, unusual, considering he was usually up an hour before her, especially on a weekend.

"Mike." She said, pushing him "Mike wake up." She said, shaking him a little harder "Mike?" She said, shaking him harder "Mike!?" She yelled, pushing him even harder

"El what's wrong!?" Nancy said, rushing down the steps

"Mike, he won't wake up." She replied, almost in a whisper

 _ **He won't wake up**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I kinda lied when I said this was going to be a fluff season...**_


	10. Season Two-Chapter Two: Where Am I?

_Darkness, there was no light anywhere. The ground was wet, and for some reason the air made him feel light headed._

 _"What is this place?" Asked Mike_

 _"El!?" He yelled_

 _He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, there was his basement. It was him, and El, laying on the couch. It looked like El was waking up._

 _"Why am I here?"_

 _No answer, not that he expected one._

"Mike?" Asked El "Mike, wake up." "Mike? Mike!?" She yelled, shaking him

Nancy came down the stairs

"El what's wrong!?"

"Mike, he won't wake up."

Mike went to go sit next to El, still freaked out on where he was, or what was going on.

Nancy went over to Mike's body and felt for a pulse.

"It's there, but it's weak. He's barely alive. We have to get him to a hospital." Stated Nancy worriedly

El's face was a face full of pure terror now.

Nancy ran to the phone and called for an ambulance.

"Mike." Said El, faintly and quietly

Nancy ran back down the stairs

"Ok, El, we have to get him upstairs for the paramedics to be able to get him."

She nodded

Nancy carried Mike's body upstairs, and the scene disappeared for Mike.

 _Mike had a thought, could he carry stuff, grab stuff? He didn't even try then, he was to shocked. He decided he would try by pranking Dustin. He thought of Dustin, and found him eating at his house._

 _Mike started by grabbing a bowl, sitting down next to Dustin, who was too concerned with his own cereal to pay attention originally. Mike grabbed a spoon, and started pouring the cereal._

Dustin looked up at the sound.

"Woah! What the hell? Eleven! Mike! Is this one of you little shits?!" Said Dustin

 _So it did work, Mike went to go grab some paper and a pen._

"Mike! Eleven! Where are you?" Yelled Dustin

 _Mike came back to the kitchen table with a pencil and a sticky note, it was the best he could find. He wrote: 'Help me. Trapped in darkness. Meet my sister and Eleven at the hospital. Tell the others.'_

"What!? Darkness?!" Yelled a very confused Dustin

 _Mike wrote down one more sentence: 'Just go.'_

Dustin ran to his room, came back downstairs with a backpack, filled it up with some snacks, and left his house.

 _"Good." Mike said to himself as the scene was yet again disappearing_

 _Mike suddenly felt tired, and collapsed to the floor._

The paramedics took Mike, Nancy, and El to the hospital. Once they got there, they rushed Mike into the emergency room.

"Can't I come too!?" Nancy yelled "I'm his sister!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." Said a nurse

Nancy stomped back to the waiting room and sat by a very worried El.

"Will he be ok?" Asked El shakily

"Yeah, yeah he'll be fine." Nancy replied with a failed tone of confidence

Dustin was biking over to the hospital, and was telling the guys the news

"Lucas, Will, come in, over." Dustin said to his supercomm

"Dustin? What do you want, I was sleeping, over." Said Lucas

"Yeah, I'm here, over." Said Will

"Good, meet me at the hospital, I'll explain when you get there, over and out." Said Dustin, turning off his supercomm and putting it back in his backpack


End file.
